The Good Wife Bakes
by crazycatt71
Summary: Just a little smut in the kitchen. M/M sex


Ianto took his phone out of his pocket when it beeped, indicating he had a text message.

'pick up milk on way home pls' he read.

Ianto grinned and shook his head. He wasn't sure just when his flat had become Jack's home too, but the idea pleased him. He finished all the errands he had, including picking up milk and headed home.

He stopped as he came through the door of the flat, all the blood in his body rushing strait to his cock, when he saw Jack, standing at the kitchen table, rolling pin in hand, wearing nothing but red high heels and a ruffled, sheer, black apron. Ianto had no idea what made Jack go all domestic and turn into a horny housewife from time to time, but he loved it when it happened.

A timer went off and Jack went over to the oven, his gorgeous ass stick up as he bent over to take a baking sheet of cookies out of the oven. Ianto groaned. Jack turned to him and smiled.

"Good, you remembered the milk." he said.

Ianto set the milk on the table and kissed Jack, wrapping both arms around his waist and holding him tight when he tried to wiggle away.

" Now, Mr. Jones, " Jack scolded, " none of that, I have to finish these cookies."

Ianto let go of Jack with a huff and stepped back. He leaned against the counter and watched Jack roll out the cookie dough, the muscles in his back and arms flexing with the repetitive motion, his ass gently swaying, feeling his cock getting harder and harder by the second. He waited impatiently while Jack cut out each cookie and placed it on a baking sheet. He almost screamed in frustration as Jack fussed with the cookies, making sure they were evenly spaced. The second Jack shut the oven door after placing the sheet in it, Ianto pinned him against the counter next to the oven with his body, rubbing the hunk of concrete his cock had turned into along his ass as he kissed and nipped on his neck.

"How long do we have." he asked.

"Ten minutes until they have to come out." Jack replied.

Ianto ran a hand between the cheeks of Jack's ass, grinning when he felt the wetness on his hole.

"My naughty little wifey is all horny aren't you." he purred in Jack's ear as he teased Jack's hole with a finger.

Jack grunted and nodded his head.

"What can I do to help my poor horny wifey?" Ianto asked, running his tongue along the curve of Jack's ear.

"Fuck me, please." Jack begged, his voice breathy and a bit ragged.

Ianto undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. He almost sobbed as his cock sprang free from the confining cloth. He bit his lip to keep from screaming when he realized there wasn't any lube in the kitchen. Looking around franticly until he spotted the butter on the table, he grabbed it and smeared it over his cock. Jack braced his arms on the counter, sticking his ass out in invitation, at Ianto. Ianto grabbed his hips and slowly pushed into Jack's ass, holding Jack still when he tried to move. Ianto pulled back and quickly thrust back in, smacking his hand on Jack's ass as he did. Jack yelped and squirmed.

"Bad wifey didn't make sure there was lube for me." Ianto scolded.

He began to thrust into Jack, hard and fast, smacking his ass as he did. Jack wiggled and moaned as the heat spread in a pleasant wave through his body. Ianto groaned as Jack clenched around him, close to the edge. He gave Jack's ass a final slap, then reached around him and grabbed his cock. Jack's hips bucked in time to Ianto's strokes and he gave a sob as his cum erupted over Ianto's fist. Ianto slowed, then stopped as Jack's ass tightened around his cock, biting on Jack's shoulder as he came. He rested against Jack's back, trying to catch his breath, then carefully stepped back as the timer went off. Jack shut the timer off and took the cookies out of the oven. He grabbed a tea towel and cleaned Ianto off before tucking him back into his trousers. Ianto pulled him into his arms and kissed him, then gave him a light slap on his sore, red ass. Jack gave a little squeak.

"Next time, remember the lube." Ianto told him.

Jack nodded.

"I will." he said.

Ianto grabbed a cookie and headed for the door.

"Jack," he said as he walked out of the room, " the cookie is great."


End file.
